Boys and Jobs Whats a girl to do
by Narye-Ah
Summary: Kagome and her friends work at a bar, they meet some guys and somethings rn't wat they seem to be! jessie is changing and whats this kikyo bashing! oh my ! lmao! it's gonna kick ass in chapter 12 just don't lett nikki know or i (jessie) am dead meat
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Hey! This is my first fanfic ever, and I just want to say PLEASE no flames. You can give me a bad review,  
  
just don't go nuts on me. Well I hope you like it!   
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha, although I wish I did.   
  
Chapter 1: Girls night out! I hope  
  
" Ok, I will see you tonight!" Kagome said into the phone. She had to pick out an awesome outfit for the club  
  
she and her friends were going to. She took 1 hour getting ready, she picked out a sparkling blue tank top,   
  
a pair of hiphuggers, and some black boots. She put them on and began to do her makeup. she rewashed her   
  
face for the 3rd time, and finally found a good look that suited her. She put her hair up and walked out of the   
  
bathroom pleased with what she looked like.  
  
**~~**at the club**~~**  
  
"Hey Kagome! Jessie and I have to work the bar. We are so sorry. But if you want to help Miroku said you  
  
are welcome to, he's short staff." Nicole yelled on the phone as she looked at the crowded bar.   
  
"It's fine, I'll help since you need it, I'll ask Sango if she wants to also, even if it's not our night to work.See   
  
ya in15, bye" Kagome tried to match the volume at the club.  
  
  
  
"Jess, Kagome said she'll help, and get Sango, so we wont be by ourselves,k?"   
  
"That's cool, well, we might want to do double time if we don't want to be all night. "   
  
"Cool with me" Nicole yelled back.  
  
  
  
***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 mins later*****************~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GOD! We are so sorry, we didn't know it would be this busy!!" Sango tried to yell at them.   
  
"Well we might want to get busy" Jessie said.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a night," Kagome said to herself.   
  
A/N Sorry it is so short, but my hand hurts. Well, the girls meet the guys in the next one! I hope you like it!  
  
Ja ne 


	2. Boys get crushes, Oh yes they do

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, i only have 2, but I hope I get more! The more reviews, the more chaps!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, butI do have dreams.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Boys get crushes, oh yes they do  
  
**the bar**  
  
  
  
"This place is fuckin packed!" Kagome yelled to Sango.  
  
" I don't see why we jus quit!" Nicole said to them, trying to serve drinks.  
  
"Its pays a hell of a lot a money, thats for sure!" Jessie yelled.  
  
-"Girls take a break, we got some of the workers back," Miroku told them as the rest of the staff showed up.  
  
"Thank god!" Sango said exhaustedly.  
  
Really, the was hard as shit, I hate busy nights." Kagome said panting.  
  
"Would ladies like for us to buy you a drink, you look exhausted" a strange man asked.  
  
"And who might I ask are you?" Nicole said calmly.  
  
They all looked at the boys sitting in front of them, there where three, one had white long hair, golden eyes, and was very tall.  
  
The second looked like the taller one, except he had dog ears, and was shorter. The third was inbetween the heights of the other two,  
  
he had dark brown hair in a high pony tail, and blue eyes.  
  
"I am Kouga, these are my friends Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru(pointing to each of them as he said their names)"  
  
"Oh.... Well, my name is Jessie, these are my friends Kagome, Nicole,and Sango, Sango is dating to owner of the bar, so don't mess with her"  
  
"So, Kagome would you like to dance?" the named Inuyasha asked politly.  
  
"Uhh...sure, why not, you guys don't mind do you?" Kagome asked them.  
  
"No go ahead, we don't mind," Nicole said sitting down.  
  
"Umm.. Jessie is it? Well I was wondering if you would care to join me in a dance?" Kouga asked nervously.  
  
"Yea, why I would love to, bye Nikki," Jessie said while running off with Kouga, leaving her with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh, great, now I am left alone with someone I don't even know." Nikki said slightly upset.  
  
"Well, would you care to dance with me?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at her, slightly amused.  
  
"Why not, there's nohing better to do." Nikki said somewhat happy he asked.  
  
*******~~~~ elsewhere with Kagome and Inuyasha~~~~*******( a slow song started)  
  
" So, do you still go to school?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
  
" Yea, me and the girls go to UCLA, do oyu go to school?"   
  
" Yea, I go to UCLA also, so do the guys, we've seen you and your friends around, a lot. Kouga has been wanting to ask Jessie out forever.  
  
He wont stop talking about her."   
  
" Jessie has seen him, she talks sometimes about him, 'oh he is so cute!' 'he looked at me today!' She talks to much about him sometimes"  
  
I was curious, do you maybe, that is if you want to and all, would you like to go out sometime, or anytime?" Inuyasha asked nervously.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
"Y-yea, well, do you?"   
  
"I would love to!!" Kagome hugged him tightly.  
  
******~~~~With Jessie and Kouga~~~~****** ( slightly slow song slightly fast)  
  
"So, Jessie, would maybe consider going to a movie this Friday night?" Kouga asked.  
  
" Uumm.... OF COURSE!! I would love to! I have been dreaming of this night for a long time, shit, I just said that out loud, didn't I"  
  
" Yea, butI have been wanting to ask you out for a long time."  
  
"I hope Kagome and Nikki are ok with the guys."  
  
" Oh don't worry, your friend Nikki, has been driving Sesshoumaru nuts, he wont admit it, you know how he is, but I can tell,  
  
I thinik he might actually ask her out."  
  
"Oh my god, she would be so happy, she is like crazy over him, she tries to hide it but, but she does a shitty job about that though."  
  
" And Inuyasha is supposed to ask Kagome out also," he said smiling at her.  
  
"She is going to love that. She like him."   
  
" Oh, do does he, he has a MAJOR crush on her."  
  
" This is probably the best night of all of our lives." Jessie said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
*****~~~Finally- with the last couple: Nikki and Sesshoumaru~~~*****( slow song, again, i kno, its a bar, its getting close to closing time)  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru, what on your mind," Nikki asked looking at his dazed glare at her.  
  
'should I ask her now, or wait?' " Nothing. Just thinking about somethings,"  
  
" What about" she said trying to look into his eyes(he is to tall for her)  
  
"Classes, tests, you, my car"-  
  
-"Whoa, back up,me?''  
  
"Yes, you are different then most girls, for one thing you don't cling onto me like other girls would, well, except your friends, and you are not in my fanclub"  
  
"Well, for one thing, I don't like 'clinging' onto any guy, And second, I think its stupid, I mean how girls would start fanclubs about guys."  
  
" Then you wouldn't mind going to dinner and a movie with me, or that means you wouldn't want anything to do with me''  
  
"Uuhh... " 'answer for gods sake! say YES!!' " Umm.." 'out with it already' " Uhh.. damn, i mean shit, fuck, no, I mean yes, I would love to go out"  
  
*with an amused face* "So I make you lost for words when I ask something like that?"   
  
"Urg, It wouldn't come out, I mean I was lost for words, I didn't know what to say."  
  
" So, I will see you this Friday at 6:00pm, hows that for you?"  
  
" Fine, perfectly fine, I just have to tell the girls I wont be in this Friday."  
  
"Oh they wont mind, their all going out too"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
"Well the other guys like the girls their dancing with, so we came up with a plan, we would ask all of you out tonight, but Miroku was the easiest to make cooperate,  
  
We are sending him and Sango to a private spa, for some 'quality' time with her."  
  
"That was sweet, but one question, what happened to the emotionless guy I see at school?"  
  
" Well, like I said you are different then most girls, you make me feel... wierd. Like I can show emotion, even liking or loving."  
  
"Well, I didn't know I had that effect on guys, or.. err.. guy. Especially you."  
  
"Well you do. So Friday at 6:00"  
  
"Ok"  
  
~~~**** at the girls dorm***~~~~  
  
"So, we are all going to be out Friday, we all have dates, with the cutest guys in the whole school!" Jessie was said jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
"Yea, I know, who woulda thought I make Sesshoumaru feel,weird?" Nikki said lying on her bed.  
  
" Well, Its 4:30 in the morning, we need to go to bed, see ya in the morning" Kagome yell from her bedroom.  
  
(all three in unison) "GOODNIGHT!"  
  
~*~*~*guys dorm~*~*~*~  
  
" Goodnight guys," Inuyasha said going to his room.  
  
"Night Inuyasha," Miroku said from the sink in the kitchen.  
  
(sess and kouga) " Night everyone" "night"  
  
A/n hope you like it next chappy is the dates, I said this one would be longer and it is. So PLEASE review!!!!  
  
thanks ja ne  
  
~* Narye-Ah*~ 


	3. Race for the shower!

A/n: I am sorry I haven't updated in 2 days, but I am grounded, I have a weird punishment, I begged my parents, and my punishment   
  
is every other day I am grounded, so I will update every other day.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gang, but I really want to.  
  
Chapter 3: Racing for the shower  
  
~**********~~~~~~~~that Friday morning~~~~~~~~~**********~  
  
" I call shower first!" Jessie yelled running to the bathroom.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Kagome screamed after her. (a/n: sango is already at the spa w/ miroku)  
  
"Hey guys, your a little late, I got the shower!" Nikki said yelling from the shower.  
  
" Damnit, you baka, I need to get in!" Jessie yelled running and banging on the door.  
  
*****30 minutes later******  
  
"God, it took ya long enough!" Kagome said running into the bathroom and shuting the door.  
  
" Dang it, I really need to take a shower, my date is in an hour an'a half." Jessie pleaded banging on the door.  
  
" I won't be long, I promise." Kagome said. 'I wonder what I should wear, wait, where in the hell am I goin with him!?!'  
  
'My day is going to suck! She needs to get out now!!' Jessie thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~20 mins later*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you!!!'' Jessie said jumping in the shower.  
  
"Your welcome!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Now, what to wear, what to wear..." Nikki said going through the closet. "Humm...."  
  
"So, what are you going to wear, Nikki?" Kagome said looking through the closet.  
  
" I think I will go with the...... uhhh..... ,light pink peasant top, ya know, the one with lite glitter, and the blue jeans with  
  
the butterfly on the butt. What do ya think?" Nikki said holding up the close.  
  
"That would look great, now help me. I think I should where the green tank top with glitter, and my jeans with the flower on the pocket,   
  
does that sound good?"   
  
"Sounds great! Now, on to the shoes!!" Nikki said pointing to their shoe closet.(a/n they all wear the same sizes in close and shoes)  
  
  
  
**~~15 mins later~~**  
  
"Will you guys help me pick something out, PLEASE!!!" jessie yelled.  
  
"Yea, hold on, we're getting dressed." Nikki said from her room.  
  
"Ok, thanks.(after5 mins) Wow, you guys look great. Now help me!!" Jessie begged.  
  
"Ok, how about this blue shirt with the with the sequins(ms) expanding from the shoulder, and the jeans with the rindstone studs down the side?"  
  
" Thats a great idea,Kagome! Thanks, now, have you found shoes fro yourselves yet?"   
  
"No'' Nikki and Kagome said.  
  
"Well lets go!!" Jessie said dragging them.  
  
*the shoe closet*  
  
"Now lets see..." Nikki started to look at the shoes.  
  
"Lets all where our black knee high boots!" kagome suggested.  
  
"Thats a good idea, at least we will lokk a like in footwear." Jessie said.  
  
* in their floor to ceiling mirror~~  
  
"Now, we look ready to go out." Nikki said looking in satisfaction.  
  
"Lets go!" Kagome said.  
  
"Are we taking separate cars, I mean we ARE going to the same place? Right?" Jessie said looking at them.  
  
"Lets go together,'' Nikki said.  
  
"Thats a great idea." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, I get to drive!" Jessie said running to the car with keys.  
  
"Ugh, fine!" Kagome and Nikki said going to the car.  
  
A/n well there you have it, I know l said this would be the dates, but I figured you needed to have an I dea of what they are going to wear.  
  
As for the guys, Sess- White A.E. shirt, Inu-red AE shirt, Kouga brown AE shirt. All- A&F jeans and guys boots from AE. ( AE- american eagle)  
  
(A&F- abercrombie and fitch, for those who don't know.and the girls clothes are from the same places, AE;A&F)  
  
Thanx for the reviews! Ja ne 


	4. Date 1 Kouga and Jessie

A/n: I hope you like this chapter. The next 4 chaps are going to be dates. PLEASE review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 4: Date 1- Kouga and Jessie  
  
*****~~~the guys dorm~~~~******   
  
"You guys, tell me when Jessie knocks on the door, ok;" Kouga yelled from his room, he was actually a little nervous. This was his first real date.  
  
He hope she liked nice restaurants. He was planning on taking her to a nice one, only because he never really went to a 'cheap' restaurant, he rarely went to fast food places, so he wanted to make it special  
  
for her.   
  
*** knock knock knock***  
  
" I got it, hey Kagome, Jessie and Nikki. Whats up, oh nd Nikki, I thnk Sess was about to leave to pick you up," Inuyasha said.  
  
'' It was no problem, we decied since you all stayed inthe same dorm, we would just come together." She said walking in.  
  
"Well, Kouga will be out in a minute, ok Jessie?" Inuyasha said   
  
"I can wait, umm... is there anything to do while I wait?" Jessie said looking around their dorm.  
  
"No need to wait, I'm ready," Kouga said walking out his room.   
  
"Ok, well, bye everyone!" Jessie said extremely happy.  
  
"Well, Kagome, oyu look great," Inuyasha said hiding his blush.  
  
"Thank you, you look very handsome," Kagome said feeling the blush begin to creep up to her cheeks.  
  
"Well, are you redy to go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yea, jets go, bye Nikki, have fun," Kagome said walking out the door.  
  
"Well, Now I am all alone," Nikki said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Your not completly alone," Sesshoumaru said looking at her as he walked in.  
  
" Oh, ok, well, I am so sorry I forgot to call and say I was coming."  
  
"Its ok, well, Our date doesn't start for a while, so I am going to go take a shower, so you just sit and wait"  
  
"Ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~************finally the date Kouga and Jessie***********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, where are we going ?" Jessie asked looking outside the window.  
  
"We are going to go eat and then somethink else. Ok?" He said glancing at her.  
  
"Where are we going to eat?" Jessie asked looking at him.  
  
"Well, l was thinking of a nice place, but I decided that we are going to go to Hard Rock Cafe. Is that alright?"  
  
"Thats fine, I haven't been there, " she siad looking at the big letters.  
  
After they ate, Kouga began to drive to a movie theater, and then turned around.  
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"You'll see"  
  
"Ok''  
  
As he approached the next theater she looked at it in awe. It was a where plays were being held, sorta like Broadway, but  
  
in Los Angeles. She was so psyched. She hadn't been to a theatre in a long time. She began to look at what was playing.  
  
"what are we going to see?'' she asked trying to get a better look at what was playing.  
  
"Well, what do you want to see?" He asked pleased that she was happy at his choice.  
  
**Cats**  
  
**My Fair Lady**  
  
**The Nutcracker**  
  
**Jazz up that Ballet**(made it up, Its a jazzy ballet, the name speaks for itself)  
  
"Well, since me and the girls take ballet, I think I want to see 'Jazz up that Ballet', it may help me on some technique"  
  
"Good choice," He said opening her door.   
  
" Thank you, " "So, lets go get those tickets,"  
  
As they walked hand-in-hand, they went up to the ticketer and Kouga said," Two tickets to see 'Jazz up that Ballet' please."  
  
"That will be $50.35, please," she said handing the tickets to them.   
  
I few hours later they came out, she was so happy they saw something that was cool, but classy. Kouga arrived at her house  
  
around 11:30 pm. He opened her door and Jessie stepped out. He walked her to her door and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, when she  
  
went to turn around, he grabbed her arm and turned her to him and he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"goodnight" she whispered back.  
  
A/n: I hope you like that, the next chap, is Kagome and InuYasha, thankx Narye-Ah 


	5. Date 2 Inuyasha and Kagome

A/n: sorry its been awhile, my computer was screwed up. but its ok now. well this chap is another date. i am sory if you think i am moving to fast, i dont mean to be.   
  
Just think of it as, they've gone to chool together since junior high, and they all had crushes, for example- jessie had a crush on kouga, and kouga had a crush on  
  
jessie.so if that doesn't help, i am sorry. Oh, and a shout out to Jessie K-I - Happy birthday! (july 8)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha! but i seriously wish i did, but so do thousands of other people do to.  
  
Chapter 5: Date 2 - Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Kagome walked out the door with Inuyasha and went to his car.  
  
"So, where do you want to go eat?" Inuyasha asked opening her door.  
  
"I dunno, what do you want?" Kagome said sitting down.  
  
"How about...um....pizza?" he suggested.  
  
"That sounds great I love pizza! Which pizza place are we going to go?" she said looking at the passing pizza places.  
  
"Do you like Pizza Hut?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"I love Pizza Hut, that fine. There's a Pizza Hut right there." she said pointing.  
  
"Ok, lets eat." he pulled in to the parking lot.  
  
**~~~ 19 minutes later~~~~****  
  
"I am not eating pizza ever again" Kagome said holding her stomach.  
  
"I never knew girls could eat so much, especially pizza. You had what, 5 pieces?"   
  
"7" she said sitting down.   
  
"I don't think l would ever eat pizza again either." Inuyasha said trying to comfort her before he drove off.  
  
"What movie do you want to see?" he said pulling up to a movie theater.  
  
"Ummm... how about Terminator 3? I've been wanting to see that."   
  
"Ok, lets go see it" he said opening her door.  
  
*****~~~~after how ever long it was*******~~~~~  
  
"That was a really good movie, did you like it Inuyasha," kagome said holding his hand.  
  
"Yea, it was good, I am gonna have to buy that movie."   
  
"So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"You wanna go walk around te park?"  
  
"Sure, I love walking.''  
  
When they got to the park they walked around talking about school, for like 15 minutes, before talking about previous   
  
girlfriends and boyfriends.  
  
"So, who did you used to go out with ?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Her name was Kikyo, but she left, and I never heard from her again, anyway, another girl was Kanna, she was around  
  
17, so she was a little young for me. Sesshoumaru said we were perfect, because I didn't act my age, but you know how brothers are."  
  
"Wait, you and Sesshoumaru are brothers?"  
  
"Yea, well, not really, we're half brothers."  
  
"But would'nt that mean that your father cheated on your mother?"  
  
"No, he cheated on Sesshoumaru's mom, thats why he hates me. His mom was left home, pregnant with him, I think 9 months,  
  
and he was out having fun. I think you can kinda pick up from there."  
  
"Oh, I never really relized how much Sesshoumaru really disliked you."  
  
Well, Kikyo told me to never mind it."  
  
Kagome began to cry.  
  
"Whats wrong, please stop crying. "   
  
"Kikyo was my twin sister. I haven't seen her for so long. 1 day she told me she found a pathetic loser, whose really hot brother  
  
was mean to him, and she said she was going to date him, so she could get the other brother.Wait, that sounds like you"  
  
"Yea, well, I figured out that you where her sister. I long time ago, and thats my story with her. She left me to try to get Sesshoumaru  
  
but it didn't work. He is really picky about the girls he sees."  
  
"I guess Nikki is really lucky. I mean, if he is that picky,"  
  
"Yea, well, hes been looking at her for ever, he would act like a brother sometimes,and tell me things. He said he saw a really pretty girl walking   
  
down the hall in 7th grade, he said he was actually afraid to ask her out, I laughed at him, but he said it wasn't funny, he showed me his year book,   
  
and showed me her picture, He said she hung out with these girls, thats when I first saw you, but anyway, he said if he ever got the nerve to ask her out  
  
he would act nicer around me, thats why l was happy when he said he was finally gonna ask her."  
  
"That is so not Nikki, she doesn't really care for guys, but she's been looking at Sesshoumaru since I think it was 7th grade. She said he would never ask   
  
her out, she's never been out on a date, ever, so this is her first date. I know shes nervous as hell, so, does Sesshoumaru know what she likes?"  
  
"Well, he dated a few girls and he took 'notes'. He said that I hope she likes this and that, he really wanted to ask her out. So l said stop being an ass, and   
  
maybe she will want to go out with you"  
  
"Actually, she likes the fact that he doesn't take any shit, she said that kinda guy has 'morals' or whatever, so anyway another subject, we are on a date, not lets   
  
talk about my friend."  
  
"Yea, um, do you like to swing?"   
  
"Yea, come on!"  
  
"Here, l'll push you,"  
  
They sat there for hours with him pushing her. Finally, it was 11:30 pm and time to end the night.  
  
"So, maybe we can do this again, without talking about Sesshoumaru so much,"  
  
"I would love to,"she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed when she did this.  
  
"W-well, goodnight,"   
  
"Good night."  
  
A/n: thats their date, only 2 more. well, ja ne Narye-Ah~~** 


	6. Date 3 Sesshoumaru and Nikki

A/n this the next to last date chap.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 6: Date 3- Sesshoumaru and Nikki  
  
Nikki just sat there and waited for Sesshoumaru to get out of the shower. She looked around their dorm, and went into Inuyashas  
  
room. When she got there, she was amazed, it was clean, so not like Inuyasha. But she saw a 'private' drawer.  
  
She opened it and saw pictures of Kagome. 'Thsi guy is like obbsessed with Kag, jeez, pics, hair clips, pieces of paper with kagome and  
  
Inuaysha written on them. My god,' she thought.   
  
"I see you have found my brothers room,"  
  
she jumped, "Y-yea, wait he's your brother?"  
  
"Yes, he is. But I made a promise to him a long time ago, that I would treat him like a brother."  
  
"What kinda deal?"  
  
"l do not wish to tell you,"  
  
"Oh come on, I think I should know, seeing as it is probably about me anyway."  
  
"How would you know if it were about you?"  
  
"Well, when you ask me out, you just out of the blue start acting all brotherly, come on, l'm not that stupid."  
  
"Well, if you insist, yes it was about me asking you out."  
  
"Exactly how long how you been wanting to ask me out?" she said absent-mindedly checking out his masculine body.  
  
(he's still only wearing his towel, he walked by inus room and saw her in there.)  
  
"Why do you ask," he asked purposly checking her out.   
  
"Well, ..uuumm... I've seen you looking at me before, since the 7th grade."  
  
"Well, thats you answer."  
  
Ok, how come you didn't just ask me out then?"  
  
"Well, it was a little more difficult then I had planned. Do you remember me walking up to you and asking you name?"  
  
"Yes, you asked my name,then stuttered, then oyu asked what class i had next."  
  
"Well, I was going to ask you out then, but somethng about made me stop, I realized I knew nothing about you."  
  
"Well, just to let you know, I would have said yes, Now, I thin kyou need to get dressed. You wouldn't want to go out like that,  
  
now would you?"  
  
"Yes, I supose your right. I will be out shorty."  
  
  
  
She walked out of Inuyashas room and headed to the living area. When she passed Sesshoumarus room, she backed up, and ran.  
  
"SHIT!" she said running from his room, his door was wide open, and well, lets just say the towel was in the laundry basket.  
  
She sat down, and started cusing.  
  
"Damnit, I am so stupid, why did i fucking go back and look, I just had to. Shit, I am such an idiot."  
  
"You know, its no that big of a deal, and you're not an idiot,"  
  
Her head popped up. "I seriously didn't mean to do that."  
  
"It's fine, you only saw my back."  
  
"I know, but I'm kinda paranoid about that kinda shit."  
  
"Well, look at it like this, a thousand girls would have loved to be in your position, but I don't think l would have, they probably would have jumped in   
  
my room. But, I know you not like them."  
  
"Ok, so what do you want to do?"   
  
"Well, i think we should go get somethng to eat."  
  
"Ok, where do you want to eat?"   
  
"Dos Margaritas, its a mexican restaurant."  
  
"I love Mexican food, sounds good to me!"  
  
**~~ after going to the restaurant and eating end up here***~~~  
  
"Would you like to see a movie?" he asked getting into the car.  
  
"I don't know. I've never really been on date."  
  
"Ok, I know what we can do."  
  
"what?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Great, a surprise."  
  
~~10 minutes later******  
  
"Wow"  
  
"I thought you would like this." he said smiling a little.  
  
"Uh, yea, how you been following me or something, you know like everything I like."  
  
"No, but i checked you name online and read you profile, it told very lttle, so l sent some of my friends to find out somethings.  
  
"My, god, you are smarter then I thought, well i mean i always thought you were smart, but you know what i mean."  
  
"Well, one of the main things he tld me you lked was walks on the beach, so here we are."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Your welcome."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~******after 3 hours of walking, and sitting it the sand****~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, its getting late, lets go." he helped her up, and they walked back.  
  
"I had a great time, "  
  
"Actually, so did I." he said joking around, and she hit him lightly.  
  
They wrestled in the sand for a while, and finally decided it was late enough to be getting home now.  
  
When they got to her dorm she kissed him on the cheek, and blushed very red.  
  
"G-goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight" he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed even darker, if that was even possible.  
  
SHe walked in the door at 4:00 am.  
  
A/n next chap is not going to be the last date yet, it is going to be the next day, after the first three dates.  
  
Ja ne Narye-Ah 


	7. So, How was your dategirls

A/n: This is not a date chapter, so you do not have to worry.   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 7: So, How do Your Date go?  
  
That morning when Jessie got up, she was th only one, so she went to get the others up.  
  
"Kagome, get your lazy ass up and out of bed!" she yelled as she shook her.  
  
"I'm up, i'm up, stop shaking me, god."  
  
"I'm gonna go get Nikki up now, don't you dare go back to sleep," she said walking out of the room.  
  
"Sure," she said laying back down on her bed.  
  
*Nikki's room~~~  
  
"Get the hell out of bed! What'd ya do, stay out til 4:00 or somethn?"  
  
"Yea, I did, what'd you do stay out til 10:00?" she said groggily.  
  
"Well, that's your problem, get the hell up!"   
  
"Fine, what ever you say chief," she said saluting her.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you are so funny." Jessie said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, i know I am."  
  
"Now get up."  
  
"I'm up, ok, see" she got out of bed and went into the bathroom, and looked at her watch. "Damn, it's 10am, Jessie I am gonna kill you!!"  
  
**Kagomes room~~~  
  
"So, Kagome, how was your date?" Jessie asked walking into her room.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea, it was great. We went out to Pizza Hut, went to the movies and saw Terminator 3, and then walking around the park,   
  
how bout yours?"  
  
"It was really good, we went out to Hard Rock Cafe, then saw a play, it was Jazz up that Ballet. It was really sweet. I wonder how Nikki's was."  
  
"It was really good." Nikki said walking into the room.   
  
"So, spill, " Kagome asked.  
  
"Ok, we went to Dos Margaritas, walked on the beach for three hours, and wrestled in the sand for an hour. Then he drove me home, I kissed\  
  
him o the cheek, and he kissed me on the cheek. It was really sweet."  
  
"Aww" they both said in unison.  
  
"Well, come to find out, he;s been wanting to ask me out since 7th grade! "   
  
"oh, my god, thas so sweet!" Jessie said.  
  
"Well,I am going to the mall"  
  
"Wait, not with out us!" they said throwing on their cloths.  
  
"Fine. But I'm driving!" Nikki said grabbing the keys and running out the door.  
  
A/n The boys after date will be next, I will not be updating for 5 days or less. I will try. Thanks for all the reviews!!! 


	8. Get Up!

A/n I am SOO sorry its been so long, I was grounded. But I am updating now! the whole chap is not going to be about the dates, i have alreasy talked about them enough.  
  
Chapter 8: So.... anything special happen last night, guys?  
  
*****~~~~~~~guys dorm~~~~~~*******  
  
"Hey! Sesshoumaru!! Get the helll out of bed, its fucking 12 in the afternoon!" Inuyasha yelled shaking Sess to death.  
  
"Get the hell off of me and maybe I will, besides, why do you care that I'm not up early fro once?"  
  
"Because, your always the first one up! Was your date that good or something?"  
  
"So, maybe it was. Why do you care if my date was good?Did your suck?"  
  
"No, it was great. Now get out of bed you lazy ass!"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. Now get off of me."  
  
**Out in the living room***~  
  
"God, finally your up. It's really late." Kouga said to Sesshoumaru.   
  
"You guys are so nosey all of the sudden." Sess said to them.  
  
"Well, it may take into factor that you didn't come home til 4 in the morning." Inuyasha said.  
  
"We were at the beach, big deal." he(sess) said.  
  
"Well, our date was phenominal, we saw a ballet together, she really liked it." Kouga said.  
  
*Ring ring, ring ring*  
  
"Hello?" Kouga answered.  
  
"Hey, is Inuyasha there?" the girl asked.  
  
''Yea, whos this?" kouga asked.  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
"K, hold on a second. (yelling) Inuyasha, your girl's on the phone!"  
  
"K" Inuyasha yelled back.   
  
*2 mins later*  
  
"Hey Kagome. Whats up?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to talk. So... whatcha doin?"  
  
"Nothing. Hey, ya wanna go out and do something?"  
  
"Sure, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, I figured we'll find out when we see something interesting. Sound good to you?"  
  
"Yea. But can you pick me up, Jessie had to go to the store, and she has the car."  
  
"Ok, see ya in 15 minutes,k?''   
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Bye,''  
  
''Bye.''  
  
*click*  
  
"Bye guys, I'm going somewhere with Kagome, so I will see ya later."  
  
"Bye man'' Kouga said.  
  
"Bye, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said walking into his room.  
  
"Well, Sesshoumaru, I guess its just us. "  
  
"Your wrong. I am going out for a moment."  
  
"O..k, that means I'm by myself. See ya."  
  
"Bye." Sesshoumaru walked out of his door. Lets see, she likes the colors pink and silver, she likes non-expensive jewelry, she likes shoes and clothes, what else. Think damnit. She likes a lot of things. She likes...... her atittude, well, thats not what l'm trying to think about.Ah! Music, she likes music. I wonder..  
  
He walked into a building and walked up to the desk.   
  
"How many would you like, sir?" the cashier asked.  
  
"Two, please.... Thank you.''  
  
"Have a good time, may I ask if this is for a special girl?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Have a good time, it must be a special night, "  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because people don't usually buy these like that, they usually call ahead, because its expensive."  
  
"Well, I must be leaving, good evening."  
  
"bye"  
  
A/n well thats all for now, yea I know its a cliffy, I havent qritten a cliffy, but theres a first for everything.   
  
Ja ne Narye-Ah *_~ 


	9. This is just an authors note explaining ...

THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE~ SO DON"T KILL ME!!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: Hey, i am really sorry i havent updated in a LONG time, but i was grounded. I will update tomorrow afternoon. So dont hate me for not writing as soon as  
  
I persuaded my parents to let me off of a 12 week lond restriction. I had to work my asss off, but i swear i will update, I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
For all my fans(if u really like me) thanks so much for the great reveiws!! they made me sooo happy ;P   
  
thanks again, luv ya all, and u can im me anytime if wanna talk!! my email is cutebluangel@msn.com 


	10. At the Mall, and a Change for One's Hear...

A/n- OMG i am SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well lemme write so no one kills me! *angry mobs stops dead in tracks   
  
wait anxiously* oh and a little warning this chappy contains a "bad" scene  
  
Disclaimer: dont own'em so back off!!  
  
Chapter 10: At the mall, and a change for ones hearts sorrow....  
  
*At the mall*  
  
"God i hate that goddamn drive, way to long!" Nikki said getting out of the car.  
  
"Really, well, I'm gonna go on and look for some stuff, bye!!" Jessie yelled walking fast into the mall.  
  
"O...k..., well lets go!" Kagome yelled   
  
*Jessie's whereabouts*  
  
"Kouga you came!!" Jessie squealled.  
  
"Course baby, come with me i gotta surprise for you," he said grabbing her hand and pulling gently.  
  
"Ok, what is it! I wanna know!" Jessie said excitedly.  
  
As he pulled her away he could hear her acting really happy ' Lets just see how happy you are when you see this"  
  
*25 minutes later, not at the mall any longer, but a hotel room near it*  
  
"Here we are," he said like a gentlman and let her throgh the door.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Jessie asked puzzled.  
  
He took that as his que to move on with his plan. He moved closer and grabbed her in one swift motion and began  
  
to kiss her passionatly. ' What the hell?!?' Jessie thought as she came out of shock. She had thought it would   
  
be a ramantic dinner or something, not this. She began to struggle in his grasp but he began to sqeeze her harder.  
  
"Stop, Kouga, please" jessie asked trying to push away from him. He held her all the more tighter, at this action,  
  
he began to hurt her, and she wasn't liking it at all. "Kouga, please*struggles harder* Let me go!" she began to shove him very hard,  
  
"Get Off Of Me Damnit!!!" "No!" "I said get the fuck off of me NOW!!!! Helmph," Kouga then gagged her not wanting her to scream.  
  
"there, much better," he said as he began to take off his clothes. "HMPH EEA, PULS WPH EA!" was all that she could get out.  
  
But to Kouga's astonishment, there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice spoke up,"Everything ok in there?"  
  
"Fine! great! now leave us the fuck alone" Kouga yelled, "HLPH MEAS!!!!" Suddenly the all to familiar voiced personwas in the room.  
  
"KOUGA?!?! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!!!" he yelled as he ran to them and trew Kouga off to see if Jessie was all right.  
  
"Are you all right?" "Jessie just hung her head low and began to cry. He held her clse and whisperd in her ear," Everythings gonna be alright,"  
  
just then her head slowly rose, just nonw recognizing the voice," inuyasha?" "Yea, its me, you ok?" "Oh Inuyasha!  
  
it was aweful, i told him no, and he wouldn't stop!" she sobbed into his chest. "Come on, lets get you back home, frist we gotta tell Nikki  
  
and Kagome, ok?" "Ok,"  
  
*back at the mall*  
  
"where in the hell is she its been 2 damn hours!'' Nikki said getting frustrated.  
  
"Wait, isn't that Inuyasha with her right there?" Kagome said staring in the distance.  
  
"I think it is! Come on lets go see whats up!" Nikki said starting to run, soon followed by Kagome.  
  
"OH MY GOD" Kagome and Nikki said in unison.  
  
A/n, sorry its a cliffy, but its 3 am and im getting writters block. And i sitll have another story to update, so see ya!  
  
Ja ne,   
  
Narye-Ah 


	11. An last

A/n Hey this is just an authors note, no more, well, even at that its very   
  
important one. I will no longer be updated unless i get more reviews,   
  
but i doubt that will happen, therefore that is why i am no longer going to   
  
complete this story, some of you are porbably cheering, good for you, if   
  
you arent and you arent and want me to continue, im so sooo sorry. Well,   
  
thank you for all of your reciews anyway, even if they have been put  
  
to waste to you, to me you truely helped me. Thank you and if you would   
  
like to talk to me feel free, you can still submit reviews for a while, tell  
  
me about some stories you have written, and i would love to read them.  
  
Thanx- Narye-Ah 


	12. Jessie is taking over!

hey guys this is jessie!!! shhh don't tell nicole but i sneaked into her account, she never changes her password!! lmao so plz don;t tell her!! though she will find out!! i'm gonna continue this story for her there will be a new chapter up by tonight and will replace this one so DON'T review just yet k? muhahahhahah *runs around like a mad woman* by the way feel free to check out my account called sweet little country girl1 where i have the stoies 'just pretend to be a man' which only needs 2 more reviews to break 100!! and i just started 'cinderella my ass' so check those out and rmemeber do nbot review till i get the new chapter up!! see ya'll!!  
  
~*~ jessie ~*~ 


	13. Jessie took over

(A/n  
  
Jessie: hey ppl!! U can review for this chapter!!   
  
*Door fly's open and one pissed girl named Nicole comes into room*  
  
Jessie: O_o oh uh...hi Nicole?? Buddy old pal..bestfriend!   
  
Nicole: *sends Jessie death glare*  
  
Jessie: well ... PLZ don't kill me!!!!   
  
Nicole: oh I'm not going to kill u...  
  
Jessie: really?  
  
Nicole: I'm going to beat the shit out of u!!!!   
  
*Jessie runs for life while nikki follows with an axe*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Kikyo must die!!! (Oh wait sorry wrong thing! Ih.. it's suppost to be recovering but who likes that shit?   
  
N: I do!  
  
J: oh yeah... kikyo bashing in the end then!! PARTY!!)  
  
  
  
Kagome and Nikki looked at Inuyasha in shock when they saw Jessie in his arms, and her left eye was..twitching???   
  
  
  
"What happened?!?!" Nikki yelled and looked in disbelief at her life long friend.   
  
"Inuyasha what happened!" Kagome followed suit.  
  
Inuyasha and Jessie rolled their eyes as he set her back on her feet. " Koga tried to rape me.... Inuyasha came to my rescue. That's all, no biggy." Jessie replied before having the air knocked out of her by over worrying friends who were hugging the life out of her.  
  
"Jessie are you ok?!?!? " Kagome asked as Jessie pushed them away and sighed.  
  
"Yea yea I'm ok. Come on lets go home, I'm afraid I might run back to the hotel and kick his ass while he's asleep." Everybody laughed of skinny little Jessie kicking the crap out of some guy that was twice her size.   
  
The three girls left Inuyasha to go get some ice-cream so they could pig out and forget about the mall thing. Though Inuyasha did have to laugh when they started to say how fat they were going to get and then they fought about how some one would never get fat and such, girls they always were so worried about getting fat', Inuyasha thought before heading back into the mall.   
  
He had o find Miroku and Sesshoumaru in order to tell them what happened to the girls. He knew where to look for Miroku since it was obvious, Victoria's Secret, the damn pervert would always go in the store. Inuyasha sighed, he'd better go ahead and get this over with.  
  
Surly enough has soon as he walked in the store Miroku was flirting with the girl behind the counter. 'Damn pervert' Inuyasha thought before walking over to his friend. "Come on you damn pervert and help me find that stupid brother of mine so I can tell ya'll what happened and why the girls left.   
  
"Bye sweet thing!" Miroku yelled back at the girl before following Inuyasha out of the store. "Why Inuyasha must you pull me away from such beauty?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Because there are more important things in life then asking women to bare your child, now shut up and help me look for Sesshoumaru."   
  
"Yes I suppose you are right, getting Sango to marry and have my child is more and important. " Miroku stated with a dreamy look in his eyes before answering Inuyasha's question. " He might have went into the book store, you know him."  
  
"Yea probably, come on lets go." Inuyasha then went to the only book store in the mall, he didn't know why anybody would own a book store only person that ever shopped there was Sesshoumaru.   
  
~*~  
  
Miroku was right, Sesshoumaru was in the small dusty book story looking at some poem book written by somebody called jak1. They had to literally pry the book from him and drag him out of the store while he demanded a answer of what was going on!   
  
They were now in the food court and Miroku and Sesshoumaru listen intently to what Inuyasha had to say about kluge trying to rape Jessie.   
  
"I have a question." Miroku said and Inuyasha looked at him before he asked, "Who's Jessie?" Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fell over anime style.  
  
  
  
"You don't remember the stupid annoying girl with kouga?" Inuyasha tried to see if his friend remembered and from the look on his face he did. Inuyasha then hit Miroku over the head.  
  
"OW! What the hell was that for?!?!" Miroku questioned while rubbing his hurt head.  
  
"For having a perverted mind!" Inuyasha yelled and some passbyers stopped to look at the three men.   
  
~*~   
  
At the TCBY store Kagome, Nikki , and Jessie were getting sugar high on ice cream. Kagome was eating vanilla, Nikki was eating rocky road, while Jessie had a hot fudge chocolate Sunday!  
  
"So then I was like get off me! And he wouldn't stop and I was about to bite him and then start screaming again but he gagged me!! Then Inuyasha showed up and that's about it." Jessie informed her still worried friends while stuffing more ice cream her mouth.  
  
" I knew kouga was no good!" Nikki al but screamed out causing some customers to stare at them.   
  
"Kouga-chan seemed nice, I guess he was just acting, I'm sorry Jessie." Kagome tried to comfort her friend who acted like she was just perfectly fine.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine guys!! Really I am!" Jessie stated again only to get some pity looks. Then some girl in a really short red skirt and way to small tube top came up to Jessie.  
  
"I know you anit talking about MY kouga !!" She stated.  
  
"And who might you be?" Kagome asked the slutty looking girl while Jessie and Nikki looked back and forworth between the slutty bitch and Kagome, they look hell of a lot alike!  
  
"I'm Kikyo! Kouga's little toy that he likes to come to all the time, so missy. "Kikyo turned to Jessie." I suggest you stay the fuck away from my man!"  
  
"You can have him!" she shouted. And Kagome and Nikki just stared.  
  
  
  
"You bitch! Your the bitch he's been with I can smell his shampoo on you!!"   
  
"You can?" Jessie questioned before sniffing her shirt. "I don't smell a thing. Must be you."   
  
"I never!!" Kikyo said before slapping Jessie and then Kagome and Nikki jumped on her with Jessie right after them.  
  
Sango choose that moment to walk in with the bat Jessie had left at her house and saw the little cat fight and joined in but in the end they got kicked out of the store for ever and went home to laugh about it.   
  
(Ok that's it for now!! Hope u enjoyed it@!) 


	14. things change, sometimes good some times...

(A/N!! Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait!! Nicole said she was gonna put up a new chapter so I waited and waited and waited, but guess wat none!! Lol it doesn't help she's grounded... -_- her little sister ran into a glass door and knocked it off the track and her mom is blaming her for it!! So now I will have no one to talk to at the valentines dance. _ my little cousin I have't seen in eight yrs is a little bitch!! God if she wasn't only 9 yrs old then I would slap the shit ouyt of the little smart ass!! Grrr   
  
Chapter 10:   
  
It had been about a week or two since the thing with Koga and Jessie happened, and everything had now settled down. Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten closer, as did Sango and Miroku. It was hard to say with Nicole and Sesshoumaru but seeing as they never where home, I guess you could say they were getting closer.  
  
The girls hadn't seen Kikyo ever since they beat the crap out of her, and Miroku was still perverted, but only to Sango. Jesse's hair that use to be down to her but was cut short, now barley reaching her chin. She said it was because she wanted it that way, though everybody knew Koga would tell her never to cut it since he loved it so much.  
  
Jessie had been acting different ever since that day at the mall. She had went and bought a ps2 and started playing final fantasy and x-2 games all day. Everybody was kind of surprise that she wasn't getting fat from all the tubs of ice-cream. She wasn't showing up for work and when she wasn't playing games she was out getting drunk.   
  
Kagome, Nicole, and Sango would send her pity looks as did the guys, well except Koga. Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be going out almost every night now, and tonight Inuyasha claimed that they were going some place very special but to dress in jeans and tennis shoes.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome raced around her room and then finally stopped at the dresser. Then clothes suddenly started to fly in the air and fall to the blue carpeted floor. "Where are they!!" She yelled.   
  
Sango who happened to be walking by the door stopped in a heart beat at the mess on her floor!! "KAGOME!!! What happened to my room!!!"   
  
"Sango it's out room!! And does this look ok?" Kagome sated calmly while holding up a pair of faded blue jeans and a T-shirt that said 'to tough to die!' Sango looked at it, sure cute but she'd seen that shirt before but where???  
  
"Kagome isn't that Jessie's shirt?" Sango asked with a knowing look.   
  
Kagome shrugged, "She wont miss it for one night. And it's not like she's going any where you know?" Sango nodded, Jessie just seemed to be one of those people who claimed nothing was wrong, then just sat around all day playing games, she seemed lifeless.   
  
Kagome continued to get ready for her date as Sango left to go see what Nikki was doing.   
  
~*~  
  
Sango found Nikki in the bathroom getting room ready with her date with Sesshoumaru. Though Sesshoumaru seemed to be the stiff of all the guys Nikki claimed he was a wild man!! Nobody dared to ask 'where' he was so wild at. Nikki had straiten her blond hair and put on her make up, dark colors though looking natural. She and Sesshoumaru were going to the library to read some book about some freaks called Romeo and Juliet. Who would want to read some shit like that? Well I guess they do.   
  
Sango and Miroku were having a date in the apartment and were going to watch some movies, mostly action. Sango went into the bedroom that Jessie and Nikki shared, only to find Jessie playing final fantasy x. Sango walked up behind her.  
  
"Jessie... Best friend!!"  
  
'What do you want?"   
  
"Well you see me and Miroku are going to stay here and watch some movies... you know. " Sango informed hoping she would catch her drift.  
  
"Fine i'll leave." Jessie answered knowing they would want some privacy, and it be very awkward to walk in on them making out.   
  
"Thank you!!" Sango screamed and ran into her and Kagome's room to get ready. Jessie sighed, it was going to be a long night. Thank god for bars.   
  
(Short chapter I know but I didn't want ya'll to wait forever!! I all ready writing two ither stories called just pretend to be a man and it's almost complete and my new story 'cinderella my ass' so sorry for the long wait!! But hey atleast I up-dated for her right? 


	15. Suicidal thoughts of a young girl

A/n I'm back! Though you'd probly would rather have Jessie, TOUGH!!!! well, this chapter is about jessies probs and her overcoming them! on with the show!! or.. story. sorry about the wait.....  
  
disclaimer: read other chaps, youll see it so stop with the freaking law suit thingy!!  
  
Chapter 11: Suicidal thoughts of a young girl  
  
As Jessie walked down the road to her favorite bar she began to think. ' What if I just...end it all..' She shook her head trying to shake the thought, but she just couldn't. It sounded almost pleasing to the mind. It kept echoing in her mind, just..end it all...She came close to the bar and she was relived to see it. She walked in and asked for the regular, which was a gin and tonic with moonshine, she loved the strong overpowering taste that it had. she learned how to make it from a guy that went to their bar that they worked at. As she sat there drinking away her problems and thoughts, someone was watching her with pity in his eyes. She looked up because of the feeling that you get when someone is watching you. Her golden hazel eyes met blue eyes and they just looked at each other for a while until the bartender asked if she wanted another. She shook her head, "What?" she asked. "Would you like another drink?" he asked looking at her glass. "Oh, yeah, sure. " She looked up to see if the mysterious blue-eyed person was there but to her surprise, he was gone. She put her head down on the bar, and she heard someone talking. "Why would a girl like you be at a bar drinking?" "Huh? Who, me?" she asked looking up just to have her eyes meet those calm sorrowful blue eyes. "Why are you here?" he asked her looking into her eyes as if he were trying to read her soul through them. "Just having a drink, why, what's it to you?" she asked rudly, but not trying to sound rude. "I'm sorry if I bothered you," he said walking away. " "Hey, wait! I'm sorry, please wait!" she said getting up and running towards him. "Look, I'm sorry if I offened you by asking that wuestion, I'm leaving. " he said pushing the door open and walking out. She pushed the door open and followed him, "Hey," she ran up and stopped him, "I'm sorry, I'm just having one of those days." He started to walk away."Hey, whats your name, I know I'm making small talk, but I'm trying to apologize and at least talk to you. " "Brandon." he said turning around, "Whats your name?" "My name is...Jessie, whats up?" "Hahahaha.. your funny, 'whats up?' ", she playfully hit his arm,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just kidding!" he said trying to catch her arm. "Thats what I thought." she said crossing her arms with a smile playing across her lips. They began to walk down the sidewalk and talked.   
  
" I'm having a problem with this girl, we need to do something about this."  
  
"I'll handle it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Where in the hell is she!?!?!?!?" Nikki screamed as she walked into the livingroom. "Calm down, Nikki, we'll find, its only been....... 6 hours." Kagome said trying to calm her down. Sango walked in the house and shook her head, " She'e not at the bar, Jack said she left with some guy he'd never seen before." "Did he say how long ago she had left?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, about 2 1/2 hours ago." Shit, shit!!"   
  
Back to Jessie and Brandon  
  
"So, whats up? Why were you getting wasted in the bar?" Brandon asked out of pure curiousity. "Long story, and I don't want to tell it." She said looking blankly at the sky. She didn't want to say because it was slightly embarassing to her. She didn't like the fact that she was nearly raped and she liked a certain someone that saved her. She found it embarrassing because he was going out with one of her best friends and she didn't want to seem backstabbing, it was the last thing that she wanted to do. But her mind was seemingly changing without her knowing. Her mind was so out of wack it was driving her crazy. All she wanted was to clear her head and she knew that wasn't gonna happen. "Hello? Are you ok?" Brandon asked looking at her concerned. "Huh? Oh, nothing.'' She really didn't want to tell him what she was thinking so she lied, "Just gotta little dazed, thats all." "Oh, ok. So like I was trying to say was, hahaha, what kind of music do you listen to?" "Everything." "Cool, so do I."   
  
to the weird stalker guy  
  
"She's with that fucking prick, we need to get her soon. And that is my final word. Well, why are you just standing there, get your men and get the fuck out! "  
  
"She's different then the others though, we need to be careful. I might need some back up."  
  
"Why in the hell do you think i said get your men, you dtupid son of a bitch, get the fuck out now."   
  
ring ring ring  
  
"What?!" Nikki yelled into the phone. "Sorry, did I interupt you?" Sess asked almost ready to hang up on her. "Oh, I'm soo sorry, i didnt reelize it was you." "Could've fooled me." "What, I'm sorry I'm a little out of it." she said to him trying to keep calm. "Well you have caller I.D. i would have only thought you to check it. I can see you don't want to talk, i'll just go." "No.no.no, its ok i didnt mean too, Jessie just went missing and i'm scared." "Well, i know that. maybe you going a little crazy." "What in the hell are you talking about?" "So easily you forget about me my dear, you called me and left a message telling about Jessie and for me to call you as soon as I got it. Remember now?" "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to blow up like that. All I did was yell 'what' on the phone. I didnt know who i was talking too." "Well I would expect you to check the caller id especially when she goes missing."click "Shit!" she slammed down the receiver as hard as she could without braking it. Sango and Kagome came running in and said in union,"What?!?!" Their faces shifted a little when they saw Nikki crying."I think me and Sess just broke up." she sobbed lightly. "What, why?" Kagome said as she and Sango walked over to her. "When i picked up the phone I yelled what and he thought i was directing that to him, and i wasnt. I really wasnt I swear, But then he made a point that I have caller id and since jessie is missing I would have checked it but i told him i didnt mean it. Then he got me again, i had called him and told him to call me when he got my message and i also told him about Jessie so he knew, but he's right. If I really cared about jessie I would have checked the id. And i didnt." she cried more. "Its ok, everything will go back to normal when we get Jessie back here, he'll realize it then dont worry.It's not like he's gonna go and get another girlfriend, right?" "Nikki looked up hopefully," You're probly right," "Of course I aways am." Kagome looked happily.  
  
At the guys house  
  
Sess looked angrily at the phone. He didn't like the covnversation he had just had with Nikki. They were so happy together. He didn;t realize were he had gone wrong for her to be mad at him. He knew she was stressed about her friend missing. but she didn't need to be rude, especially at him. "I'm going out." He yelled as he slammed the door.   
  
"What was that all about?" Inuyasha said to the others.   
  
with sess walking down the road  
  
What am i supposed to do? She didn't mean it but that doesn't give her the right. Maybe I should just pass it off as pms and forget about it... He was very busy thinking about what to do when he suddenly ran into something, or rather someone. "Sorry," he looked down to see a tear stricken face. That face belonging to girl that captured his thoughts at that very moment. She took off running as soon as she saw the persons face who she ran into. He took off running in the same direction she went. He reached a park not too far away from where the had encountered. He looked around all over the park until the only place to look was the little castle part connecting the swings, slide, monkey bars and sand box. he climbed up but sure to be quiet. He heard her choked sob and he stopped. "Gods I'm so sorry, what did I do?" what? she's talking to herself. he stopped to listen to her talk. " I didn't mean to make him mad. I can't believe what Kagome said about him going back to normal after this. He was probably headed to some strip joint to find a girl to talk care of his stress and needs. I hate this." She sobbed and drew her knees up to her chest and held them there and cried. He decided he had heard enough. "What makes you think I would actually go there when I would rather go to you for that?" she jumped at the sound of his silky voice. "W-what do you mean?" "I love you and unitl i ran into you a moment ago i was just thinking about you. Then i overheard you say I was probably on my way to a strip club to take care of my stress and needs. But why go there when I can fulfill my needs with you?" "Y-you mean your not mad at me?" " i will admit I was upset at how you acted and at myself. But i realized I couldnt go one second without thinking about you. I'm sorry." She hugged him and he of coursed received the warmth openheartedly.   
  
Thank you for recieving my prayers, God. Nikki thought as he began to kiss her. 


End file.
